LIBERTY CITY
by The 4th Survivor HUNK
Summary: Tommy Vercetti returns to Liberty City to find and kill Carl Johnson, after he attacked Tommy back in Vice.


**Early 2003........**

Tommy Vercetti runs Vice City. A gangster from Los Santos, San Andreas, wants to change that. The gangster, Carl "CJ" Johnson attempted to kill Tommy, but failed, only shooting Tommy in the left arm, and then fleeing the scene. Carl is believed to be in the worst place in America, Liberty City. Tommy embarks on a manhunt that will take him across the entire state of Liberty City, to find and kill Carl Johnson. But Liberty City is in turmoil. Leone, Diablo, Triads, and even Yakuza are attempting to take over Liberty City. Tommy will have to kill and steal just to stay alive. Welcome to the worst place in America,

Liberty City, Part I- Welcome to Liberty City

Tommy sat on a worn-out couch, watching television. The Liberty News was currently on. "Today two police helicopters were shot down today is Shoreside Vale by the notorious Niko Bellic. Niko has brown hair, green eyes, and and usually wears a brown jacket and camoflauge fatigue pants, with white sneakers. He also speaks with a Russian accent. he is considered armed and dangerous; approach with caution." Reporter Carrie Parker said as her blonde hair flowed in the breeze. "Niko Bellic, huh? Looks like I'll have to look for him. He'll know some possible locations of this "C.J." guy." Tommy said to himself as he looked at his nine-millimeter sidearm laying on the top of his light brown desk. Tommy hadn't found even one gun shop in Portland so far. Gun shops were banned from Liberty City because less ten protesters had said that guns kill people. "Guns don't kill people, people do. Guns just help a little." Tommy grinned at the thought. He figured he would find an illegal weapon shop by now, but nothing. How could he survive in a hell like Liberty City with only a pistol? And what good would it do looking for Carl with only the pistol? He had to get an assault rifle or anything other than what he currently had. Tommy leaned back on the couch, wondering is Carl was even going to be guarded? Where was he? Liberty City is huge, he could be anywhere. Tommy didn't even have a car right now. How was he even going to look around the city without a car? He wanted to lay low as long a possible; that means he couldn't go around stealing everything he sees. Last thing he needed was for the L.C.P.D. to show up at his door one day. He had to go buy a car. In Harwood there is a car shop, he could always drop there and get a little transportation. Then, he needed a gun. After that was done, he needed to find Niko Bellic. Then C.J. Tommy had forty-thousand dollars right now, that could buy a good car and maybe a cheap weapon. Or get a cheap car, and a good gun. Or he could get a job and earn more money to help buy guns, ammo and cars. Maybe a even a helicopter! Tommy knew this place was at times called "The place where dreams a made to be broken", but he still set his goals high. A Kuruma or a Blista Compact would be a good car. Maybe add a spoiler and new paint job to it? Some new rims? Nitro? The options seemed endless. Tommy thought about Niko, how he would most likely not just give out directions to Carl, or guns. There was way too many problems to deal with, Tommy didn't know which to go for first. He had also heard of a possible contact other than Niko. His name was Claude. He was going to contact Toni Cipriani instead of Claude, but Toni went missing after Kenji and Asuka's murder. Just two days before Catalina and Maria were killed. Did Toni go rogue and start killing his own people? Tommy's thoughts drifted off to yet another person that could help out, the nearly lengendary among gangsters man goes by the name of "8-Ball". 8-Ball could build a bomb for Tommy when needed. But first Tommy would have to find him. "First up, get a car." He thought. He stood up, and walked out of the door, being sure to lock it on his way out. He shielded his eyes with his hand has the three o' clock sun went into his eyes. The sound of a helicopter filled the air as a Maverick flew overhead. Tommy lowered his arm and began to head to Harwood. "The Harwood Butcher" suddenly popped into his head, bringing back old memories of his first time in Liberty when he was working with Sonny. Tommy closed his eyes and exhaled deeply at the thought. He continued to walk towards the car shop. Opening his eyes, he thought about Donald Love. Poor bastard. Donald had been kidnapped by two armed gunmen, and was held for ransom- fifteen thousand dollars, up front. Noone came up with the cash, the men took a video camera and filmed a Glock being pressed into his stomach, and then fired. Then, a man in a mask walked over to Donald, who was now screaming out in pain. The man pulled Donald to his feet, picked up an M4 Carbine that was laying on a coffee table, and aimed it at the back of Donald's head. The man fired. As his blood sprayed the nearby wall, Donald dropped to his knees, and then fell onto his stomach. The camera continued to film, showing his blood slowly drain across the ground. The video quickly became the number one thing on the news, youtube and local talk shows. The car shop game into view, revealing multiple cars outside of it, with signs in the windshield with the prices written on them. The first he saw was a bright red Kuruma. It was a nice car to him, though he never liked red that much. But to him, the color red came with everyone he ever met. He looked to the right of the Kuruma to see a golden colored V8 Ghost. He had always wanted a V8 Ghost, it would be perfect. The price was fifteen thousand dollars. But, even better was a dark black Jester. The Jester had two names- Jester and Jaguar. Tommy perfered to call it "Jaguar". He felt sweat trickle down the side of his face as he thought about the Jaguar. Sixteen thousand dollars wasn't that bad for it. He wiped the sweat off of his face as he looked up at the sun. It was a hot day. He ignored the heat, and pushed open the dealership door. Cold air came out of the door the moment he opened it. He stepped inside, and immediatly he felt slightly chilled. A man walked over to Tommy. He was wearing a solid blue suit. "Can I help you, sir?" he smiled. "Yes, I'm looking to buy the Kuruma out there." Tommy pointed. "Ah yes, the Kuruma. You want a test drive or you just going to buy it without trying it?" "I'll just buy it, thank you." "Ok, then! Just sign here, sir." He handed Tommy a clipboard with a pen attached to it. Tommy gripped the pen and signed his name on the dotted line. "Thank you, sir." He said as he looked at the name. "Vercetti? You know, there was a guy that had "Vercetti" as a last name was here in Harwood, he killed eleven people! You may have heard of him, he was called "The Harwood Butcher". Familiar?" Tommy looked down as memories filled his mind. "Sir?" Tommy snapped out of it and looked back up at the dealer. "Sorry. No, sir, I've never heard of him. Its horrible someone would do that, though." "Ain't it?" "Thanks for the car." Tommy sighed as he walked out the door. "Sir!" Tommy turned. "Yeah?" The man threw Tommy the keys. Tommy caught them and smiled. "Thanks." "Figured you'd have trouble leaving in your new car without the keys. Goodbye, Mr. Vercetti." Tommy smiled and walked out of the door. He walked towards the car, his mind drifting off to the first time he had killed someone. "The Harwood Butcher" The name stayed in his head as he remembered those people's faces. The screams. The blood. The gunshots. He took his mind off of the past and thought about what was ahead. Maybe he could start a new life here in Liberty City. Forget about the past. Nearly every gang in back in Vice wants him dead, they'll never suspect him returning to Liberty City. So, why go back to Vice when this is all over? There isn't a good reason. Though there is not any gun shops in Portland, where in Vice it seems there is only Ammu-Nation gun shops. His train of thought crashed as he opened the car door to see a built in navigation system. He smiled, and entered the car, and then shut the door. He started the car and drove the new Kuruma out of the dealership. Tommy finally came up with an idea regarding guns- Staunton Island was hot with criminal activity; including illegal arms dealers. Staunton Island would have to wait, he couldn't rush this thing. Tommy drove the car into his garage and then with a sigh, exited the car. He walked out of the garage and into his house as the garage door closed. He locked the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. Opening a cabinet door, he remembered he hadn't bought any food. He just arrived from Vice City today, food never even crossed his mind. He slammed the cabinet door shut and walked to the door. With a groan, he unlocked the door and stepped outside, then re-locked his door and shut it. The store wasn't that far away, instead losing gas to get there and back, it would be easier to walk. He suddenly thought of something; why didn't the dealer take some money or something? Immediately after asking himself the question, he remembered that there was only one bank in Portland, the dealer only had to show Tommy's signature and then that money would be handed over. It was strange, but everybody in Portland seemed to love it. Tommy began to walk down the steps and onto a driveway made of only rocks and dirt. He walked out of the driveway and began to walk towards the store. He could already see the orange logo that read "24-7". He crossed the street and began to walk to the store. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the store. He walked into the first aisle he saw. It was apparently the soups aisle. A can of beef and vegetable soup caught his eye. He crouched down to it and grabbed it. "Nice." He accidently said aloud as he decided he would get it. He looked at the price. It read "Only 50 cents!". He smiled as he thought about the taste of it. He continued to the next aisle and grabbed two cans of red salmon for one dollar a piece. Then chips and some melted cheese and some "Liberty Hot picante", which was supposed to be the most spicey picante sauce in Liberty City. Then he went to the small freezers and grabbed some "Cherry Poppers' Chocolate Chunk" ice cream. Wishing he had grabbed a basket, he turned and grabbed a Sprunk. he walked to the checkout lane and put his groceries down on the counter. "Hello, sir. How are you today?" The cashier said. Looking at her name tag that read "Carrie", he looked up and smiled. "I'm fine, Ma'am, you?" "Good, though it is a little hot." "Tell me about it." Here you go, sir. That'll be eleven-fifty. He opened his wallet and handed he twelve dollars. "Keep the change." He smiled as he grabbed his bags and walked out the door. A wave of heat hit him as he opened the door and walked outside. He continued to walk to his house, trying to figure out where Carl was at. He could be anywhere, Staunton, Portland, maybe Shoreside Vale. It would be a manhunt. His thoughts trailed off as walked up his steps, then unlocked the door. He walked inside his house and kicked his door shut. He set his bags on the table and took the can of soup out, and then grabbed a pot. He sat it on the stove. He grabbed the can of soup, opened it then oured it into the pot. Then, lit a fire underneath the pot. He walked back to his couch and fell down onto it, tired. Within minutes, he heard the soup boil. He got up, cut the fire off and gabbed a bowl. As he poured the soup into his bowl, he looked at the clock. "4:37" was the current time according to his digital clock. He grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table with his soup.

Chapter Two

Tommy held his nine millimeter in his hand, clip ejected. In his other hand he held a full magazine. He was nervous; Liberty City was getting worse. Two armed policemen were executed by shots to the head last night, right behind his house. This wasn't going to look good, he had a pistol in his house and multiple clips for it in each desk and cabinet. And in Shoreside Vale, Toni Cipriani was killed. So was Claude Speed. They both fired their weapon at the same time. Claude had an M16 and Toni had a Glock. They were both shot in the head. Two potential contacts killed in one night. The police thought it was great, one of them actaully said " it was two criminals off the street for good. They had been a threat to society ever since they joined the Leone crime family. Multiple murders and drug usage." Tommy couldn't believe he said that. What he said next bothered him the most- "Now with those out of the way, it makes it easier to find other threats like Johnny Klebitz, leader of a local biker gang, ' The Lost '." They are around his area, what is they come after him? If he could find Johnny, he could work with him and make connections. He loaded the clip in the pistol and cocked it. He slid it onto a desk and flicked on the Liberty News. Reporter Kristen Jones was in front of the Portland Harbor. "I am here with the L.C.P.D. at the harbor. Johnny Klebitz is believed to be somewhere in the harbor. N.O.O.S.E. are going to be here shortly." She said. Tommy stood up out of his chair. "The L.C.P.D. are going to assault the harbor in a matter of minutes." Tommy ran to his desk and grabbed his pistol. "No! Not another one! Not if I can stop it!" He yelled angrily. He ejected the clip to see it was full. He slid it back into place and grabbed multiple extra magazines for it. He put the gun into his pants and covered the handle with his shirt. The clips he put in his pockets. He sprinted out of his house and opened his ran to the car, jumped in and backed out of the garage. He speeded to the harbor. He was ready for anything, he knew N.O.O.S.E. was even better than the S.W.A.T. The harbor came into his view. Adrenaline pumping, everything seemed to fade away. He knew the possibility of being killed was great. Or being arrested. "Scew jail!" He thought as L.C.P.D. officers began to assault the harbor. He took one hand off the wheel and used it to grab his pistol. He stuck his left arm out of the window, gun in hand. He fired at the police. One bullet slammed into an officer's leg. With a scream, the officer fell to his knees. "Die!" Tommy screamed as he fired two more rounds into the injured cop. The officer dropped to the ground, dead. The other officers turned and fired at Tommy's approaching car. Tommy ignored the bullets hitting his windshield and continued to drive towards them. He opened his car door and leaped out of the vehichle. As he hit the sidewalk, he watched his car slam into the cops. Still in pain, he stood up, pistol still in hand. He exchanged the pistol from his left hand to his right. He aimed at a cop crawling away from the car. Seeing Tommy out of the corner of his eye, the cop aimed his Glock at Tommy. Tommy fired three rounds into the cop, killing him almost instantly. Tommy sprinted into the harbor, jumping over dead cops. The sound of a helicopter filled the air. Police sirens in the distance behind him. Total fear swept over Tommy as he saw a police helicopter come into a hover in front of him, sharpshoots in the doors with M4 Carbines. They fired at Tommy, but he continued to sprint through the harbor, looking for Johnny. Tommy quickly aimed his pistol at the sharpshoot aiming at him. Tommy fired, sending a bullet directly into the man's chest. Tommy fired once more. The bullet hit the man in the arm. The man screamed as blood spirted out of his arm. Tommy fired twice more at the man. Finally, a bullet hit him in the head. Penetrateing his skull, the sharpshooter fell out of the chopper along with his gun. Tommy ejected the clip and slid in another into his pistol. The ejected clip hit the ground near his feet and bounced at the impact. Without even stopping, he reached down at the dead sharpshooter and grabbed his M4 Carbine. It had a 4.6x scope on it and a front grip for extra accuracy. Gunshots erupted from behind Tommy. He quickly turned his head to see who it was. N.O.O.S.E. They had arrived. Tommy turned and sprinted towards a metal cargo container for cover. He swung his arm around and aimed at one of the officers. He fired eight rounds from his pistol at them. One of the cops dropped dead and another one injured. He fired again. The bullet hit another officer. He pulled the trigger and heard a click. Eyes widened, he looked at it as he dived for cover. He slided behind the container and got into a crouched position behind it. Back pressed against the container, he sat the M4 down and reloaded his pistol. The empty clip hit the ground as he slid another into the pistol. "Move, move!" A voice called out. "Formation 'alpha'" Another called out. The helicopter flew away from Tommy. He looked surprised. He knew something was up. He picked the M4 up and sprinted farther away from the officers. They opened fire on him. Though he wanted to leave the area quickly, he knew he couldn't leave witnesses, and cops were no exeption. A warehouse came into view. Tommy sprinted as fast as he could to it. He ran through the door, then quickly shut and locked it. "Who the hell are you?!" A voice called out from within the warehouse. Tommy put the pistol in is pants, but didn't bother covering it up. He aimed the M4 around the building. He looked up at the second floor to see five men aiming guns at him. Tommy pointed the M4 at them. One of them had a tactical AR-15, another a an olive Glock 22, and two others had shotguns. The other one had a desert camoflauge sniper rifle. Another one walked out of a room behind them. " I'm not going to ask you again, who are you?" He said. "Tommy Vercetti." Tommy responded. "Are you the idiot that was out there shooting all the cops?" The man asked. "Yeah, that'd me." "Well, you are not one of them then. "My name is Johnny." "Klebitz?" "Yeah." "I came to save you form getting killed." "We didn't need your help, Mr. Vercetti. But now, you've lead them to us, so I guess we do." "Can I come up?" "Feel free." Tommy lowered his rifle and walked up the stairs. "Okay, AR-15 guy, you get at a window and snipe some cops, after all you got a scope. Sniper guy, do the same. Shotgun guys, guard the door. Glock guy, keep a look out for approaching cops." Tommy said. They looked at Johnny. "You heard him, move it!" He said. The men did so. Can you get a clear shot of the pilot of the 'copter?" "Yeah, Tommy." the man with a sniper rifle said. "Kill him." The man fired. The bullet hit the pilot in the head. The helicopter spun into multiple crates with officers near them. The perpellars ripped into the N.O.O.S.E. officers, blood spraying everywhere. Then it hit the crates and containers. The chopper come to a stop, gas leaking out of it. Blood covered the ground, and gas was all around the helicopter. S.W.A.T. had showed up. N.O.O.S.E. slowly creeped around the downed chopper. They tryed to avoid the gas. S.W.A.T. followed them. L.C.P.D. armed with Glocks came in behind them. "Shoot the helicopter's fuel tank right now!" Tommy said. The man fired. The bullet struck the fuel tank, causing it to explode. It ignited the gas, causing a bigger explosion and more fire. The explosion was blinding. Tommy covered his eyes and watched the smoke clear. Dead bodies were all around the destroyed chopper. "Good shot." Tommy patted the man's shoulder. A loud beeping muted all other sound. Tommy's eyes bursted open, and he cut the alarm clock off. He rolled out of bed, happy it was but only a dream. It had seemed so real. He rubbed his eyes and flicked on the radio. "Welcome to the Jungle" by "Guns N' Roses" came on. He walked to the refrigerater and grabbed a Sprunk. With a light hiss, the can opened. He drank some and set it back in the fridge. Still sleepy, he put his sneakers on and got ready to go outside in the city. He cut the radio off as he walked by and continued out the door. "Day two in ' The Worst Place in America ' " He thought silently. Though today was rather cold compared to yesterday, he couldn't help but smile; noone was killed near his house or anything. Suddenly, he stopped, hearing something. A helicopter. Two "Hunter" gunships flew overhead. The "Hunter" is a nickname for the Apache. It got it's nickname from being able to hunt down hostiles quickly and eliminate them all. a small six vehicle convoy consisting of three "Patriot" Hummers, one "Rhino" Sherman tank, and two Mesa Grande Jeeps passed by in a hurry. They were loaded with soldiers armed with Tactical AR-15s and M4 Carbine assault rifles. All of which had scopes on them. Something big was going down for this kind of firepower to be needed. Tommy went back in his house and grabbed his pistol and five clips. He tucked it neatly under his shirt and ran back out of his house. He followed the convoy. After thirty minutes of walking directly behind the convoy, he learned were they were going. A military base had been attacked. Bodies of Liberty City soldiers lay around the destroyed front gate. A guard tower was crashed on the ground, in flames. "What the hell?" Tommy thought.

Chapter Three  
Shoreside Vale, Liberty City

Carl paced around the room, furious. "You bombed a military base!" He yelled. "Boss, we didn't know. We thought it was the place where the weapons were." Alex Smith replyed. "The gun shipment is at the harbor on a boat! You bombed a military base that dosn't have water anywhere near it!" "Boss, we're sorry!" "Get out of my sight!" Alex sighed and walked out of the room. "What is wrong with these idiots?" Carl thought. "The Leones are going to be furious over this." He hit his desk. Jamie Reedman walked in the door. "What is it?" "Boss, bad news." "Is there ever good news?" "Boss, Mr. Vercetti has arrived in Liberty City." "What?! When?" "Yesterday." "How the hell did he figure out where we were? Now, not only am I going to have the Triads begging for my help to run the Yakuza out of Liberty, the Yakuza wanting me to get rid of the Triads, and the Leones beathing down my neck, I got Tommy Vercetti trying to find and kill me! Like I didn't get enough of that back in Los Santos!" "Sorry, boss. And two men by the names of Huang Lee and Wu Lee of the new Korean gang known as "The Dragon's Flame" have asked for your help. They say it is highly important that you destroy the Triads and the Yakuza. For this, they will pay you and sell you anything you want." "better deal than the Yakuza dangled in front of me. And the Triads never offered me anything other than saying they would NOT kill me. So, why not? Bring 'em to me when they are ready, I'll help them." "Yes, Boss." "And, is the base finished yet?" "Yes, just finished. Do you want a chopper prepped for your entry?" "Yes, thank you." "Of course, Boss." He left the room. Carl paced around the room, nervous. He knew that Tommy would stop at nothing to hunt down and kill him. But, he would never expect that Carl was heading to an island three miles east of Happiness Island. The police and military also shoudln't expect it either. But the military are unaware of what Carl looks like, so no problem at all. Carl smiled at the thought of the ex-friend, Claude Speed, who, soon, would be executed by a headshot. Then, fear crashed over him. Where was Tommy even at? Shoreside Vale? Portland? Staunton? He could be anywhere. The sound of helicopter perpellers whirling filled the night air as Carl walked out of the room, ready for extraction. He walked out of the house to see a helicopter pilot motioning for him to come on, helicopter behind him. "Ready to go?" The pilot yelled over the perpellers whirling. "Yeah." "Get in." Carl hopped into the chopper, and the pilot got into the cockpit. The chopper lifted up off the ground and into the air. It's nose tilted forward and began to fly to Carl's new home in Liberty City. Less than ten minutes later, the helicopter came into land on a heli-pad on Carl's island base. Carl jumped out of the chopper and onto the ground. He looked around the base to see everything he wanted was here; heli-pads, a fuel depot, a dock, his mansion with a heli-pad on top, a guards headqaurters, and even two boat houses. Noone would be able to find this place. Anti-aircraft emplacements were on all sides of the island. Anything that flew over, police, civilian, or even military aircraft would be shot down to prevent detection. Hundreds of Grove Street gangsters were on the island for protection. Armed with assault rifles, sniper rifles, shotguns, and rocket launchers, they would be prepared for anything; even Tommy Vercetti.

Chapter Four  
Tommy Vercetti's Portland Island House

Tommy threw an emty Sprunk can into the garbage can as he finished the last piece of carrot from his salad. He stood up from the table and walked over to a large wooden box. He opened it up and smiled at the sight of a home-made car bomb. Last night, someone contacted him. The man didn't mention his name, or where he was, he just gave info about Carl. He said there is a green Maverick helicopter at the docks loaded with money, that was going to be lifting off at two o' clock, which was thirty minutes from now. He said to make a car bomb, place it on the chopper and blow it when it goes over the ocean. After that is done, he would contact Tommy again with intructions on how to get Carl. He said the Carl was not in Shoreside Vale, Portland, nor Staunton islands. More would be told after the supply was destroyed. Confused about Carl's location, Tommy accepted the job. He took the bomb and put it in a backpack. "Alright, then, time to move." He thought. He went out of the door and into his garage. He set the bomb in the passenger seat and he got into the driver's seat. He drove out of the garage and towards the docks, his sidearm neatly tucked under his shirt, as he wasn't sure if this was a set-up or not. The harbor came into view. He drove into the parking lot and exited his Kuruma. He sprinted towards what looked like the area the man described. The chopper came into view. Tommy looked at his watch. Five minutes 'till take-off. He drew closer to the chopper and he pulled the bomb out of the bag. Out of breath, he put the bomb underneath multiple bags. He turned and ran as fast as he could. He jumped behind a large container and equiped the detonator. The chopper slowly lifted off of the ground and flew out over the ocean. Tommy peeped around the corner and pressed the button. In a large explosion, the tail of the chopper exploded off of the cockpit and crashed in the water, putting the flame out. The cockpit spun madly, flames engulfing it. It crashed into the water and came afloat in the water. Tommy threw the detonator into the water and sprinted away for his car. He jumped in his car, leaving his backpack somewhere in the harbor. He drove away from the harbor and to his house. He skidded into the garage and hopped out of the car. He sprinted inside his house, shocked that he just did that. He dropped his pistol onto his table and sat down on his couch. He layed on the couch for hours, waiting for the call. The phone rang. Tommy leaped off of the couch and grabbed the phone, nearly tripping over the table. "Hello?" He asked. "You did a great job out there today." The man laughed. "Alright, I did what you asked. Now, where is Carl?" "You get right to it, don't you? I like that. Now, as I said before, he is not in Portland, Staunton, or Shoreside Vale. In fact, he isn't on any island that you are aware of." "What the hell does that mean?" "He is hidden. Very well, at that. I'll give you more info, if you do another favor." "Why would I do that?" "Because you hate Carl, you want him dead, and you can't do it without my help." "True enough. What do you have for me?" "There is a small Yakuza drug house that neads to be ' taken care of '. It is a one story building right next to the harbor. I won't lie to you, they won't be happy about you comeing into their turf. I'll supply you with some supplies if you need them. Inside ' Building A ' in the harbor, there is a large, wooden crate with the text ' fishing gear '. Open it. An AK-47 and Glock 22 will be in it along with multiple clips for them. A smaller box will be under these weapons, inside of it is C4 plastic explosive. Use it to destroy the building to put it out of use for good." "Okay, sounds easy enough. I'll do it." "Good. I'll contact you when I learn it has been done. Good luck." The man hung up. Tommy hung the phone up and headed back outside. It was sixteen minutes after eight o' clock, it was now dark outside, the perfect time to go stealthily eliminate a drug house. Leaving his pistol on the table, he walked outside and towards the harbor. No use in driveing, it would cause stealth to be lost and the police to learn of his license plates. He broke into a sprint for the harbor. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, as he was nervous about this one. Less than ten minutes later he was in Building A. He saw the crate. He threw the top off of it and onto the floor. He tucked the Glock under his shirt as he always did with pistols and held the Carbine in both his hands. He stuffed the C4 in his pocket. While heading to the harbor, he had noticed the drug house. Yakuza were all around it. Tommy ran out of the harbor and stopped near the drug house. He strapped the Carbine onto his shoulder and equiped his U.S. Army issue knife. A Yakuza gang member walked around the building, UZI in hand. Tommy crouched and began to sneak behind the man. He slowly stood up and raised the knife. He covered the man's mouth with his left hand and cut his throat with the knife in his right hand. Tommy felt the man's blood spirt onto his clean hands. He let the man fall silently to the ground, blood pooling up around his neck and head. Tommy continued forward, leaving the body where it was. He put one C4 charge on the side of the building and armed it. Another Yakuza member alked around from the other side of the buidling. He noticed the body. Yelling something in Japanese, he sprinted for the dead body. Tommy leaped around from the building and shoved the knife into the man's throat. The man froze in his tracks and dropped his shotgun onto the ground. Tommy jerked the knife out of his throat and watched the body fall onto it's back, blood still spraying out of his throat. Tommy backed away from the house and pulled out another C4 charge. He armed it to go off only when the detonator is activated and threw it on the roof of the house. Tommy sprinted away from the house as he threw the last charge on the window of the building. He ran away as fast as possible towards his house, thankful that no civilians were around. He bursted through his door and pulled out the detonator. He pressed the button. He heard a loud explosion. He stripped his shirt off, which now was covered with blood. He threw it down onto the floor. He looked out his window to see the buidling falling into pieces. "I need a shower." He thought to himself. He ran into the bathroom to clean up and get rid of the blood on him. Hours later, He awoke from a deep sleep by a phone ringing. Assumeing it was a dream, he never even left the house last night, he went to the phone. Half asleep, he held it up to his ear and asked "Hello?" "Mornin' killa!" The man's voice came through. It wasn't another dream, it happened. "Great job! I never expected you to be this good! As promised, I'll give you more info about Carl. He owns a private island. Well, more like a fortress about two miles off of Shoreside Vale. Need more info? Well, I have another job for you, this one involves an arms shipment comeing in via helicopter. A large sum of herion is going to be traded for the weapons. The weapons include M4A1 assault rifles, M4 Carbines, AK-47s, China Type 56 assault rifles, sniper rifles and even RPGs. We cannot afford the Yakuza to get these weapons. If they do get them, it is believed they will attack us and we cannot afford that. Thirty minutes after the deal, that takes place at two o' clock sharp, an even bigger deal is going to the Yakuza, which is ' Hunter ' Apache choppers, and some new chopper by the name of Annihilator. I need you to blow the hell out of these shipments, or we may be killed by tomorrow." "Fine, I still got the M4 Carbine you gave me from last night, so I'll use that. Oh and the Glock 22 is still with me, so okay. Where the deals takin' place?" "The harbor." "Why the hell is the harbor the major place for everything you ask me to do?!" "I don't chose where they deliver shipments, I just know where." "Whatever. I'll do it. But, you better give me more info then what you've been giveing me!" Tommy hung up and grabbed his guns.

Liberty City, Part II- Yakuza Elimination

The weapons chopper came into view. Tommy watched it land as he crouched down onto the roof of Building D. He aimed his M4 Carbine down at the chopper. A blue van drove into the harbor. Yakuza gang members hopped out, all armed. "What the hell?!" Tommy thought as he noticed that the weapoons dealers were members of the Leone gang. Toni Cipriani walked out of the chopper, calm. The helicopter dealer flew in and landed as well. "What? He is way early!" He thought. Tommy opened fire on the Yakuza. Three bullets struck one of them in the chest and head, he was dead before he hit the ground. Everybody freaked out. The helicopter dealer lifted back off, slowly. Tommy aimed and fired at the pilot with his M4 Carbine. Finally, five bullets hit the pilot, killing him. The chopper spun out and crashed into the arms dealer's chopper, which was attempting to lift off. In a loud and bright explosion, the choppers and their dealers were gone forever. Tommy turned at fired at the fleeing Yakuza guys. Two Leone gang members, both armed with AK-47s opened fire on Tommy. Tommy screamed out in pain a an AK bullet slammed into his shoulder. He fell onto his back, screaming. The Leones continued to fire at the roof he was on. Tommy leaped up, grabbed the Carbine, and fired at the Leones. One of them screamed and dropped thir gun as two bullets hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Ignoring his injured friend, the other Leone guy continued to fire. Tommy fired at him now. Finally, the man dropped dead after being riddled with bullets. Bodies and blood now covered the harbor. It was over. Job completed. Tommy left his guns where they were after wipeing his finger prints off. He climbed down the ladder and sprinted out of the harbor as the sound of sirens filled the air. "Wait. Where did Toni go?" Tommy thought. He kept running as the sound of sirens grew closer. He sprinted out of the harbor. It felt as though his house was an hour away. He was tired, sleepy, and had to get the hell out of the harbor or he was screwed. Only paying attention to his house, he ran through the street. Before he even knew what happened, he felt his back slam into a windshield and then slide off onto the ground. The driver hopped out of the car and helped Tommy up. "Oh my God! You okay? I'm so sorry!" He said as he pulled Tommy to his feet. "I.....I'm fine. Don't worry about it." "You're bleeding! You've been shot!" The driver said as he looked at the gunshot wound. "I said I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Just get back in your car and go where you were going before you hit me." Tommy groaned and started running towards his house. He bursted through his door and fell onto the ground. He crawled away from the door and kicked the door shut so noone would see him. The phone rang. "How the hell does he know that I do this stuff so fast?" Tommy thought as he grabbed the phone. "What?" "That was fast. Sorry that guy ran you over." "Funny. I laying on my back right now, which is in deep pain and I've been shot. You better have something good to tell me!" "Calm down. I've been watching you. I know where you live. I'll send a medic over there to get you patched up. So, don't worry about your wounds, he'll take care of them. As a major thanks for helping me in killing the Yakuza and stopping their deals at the harbor, I'm going to to tell you where C.J.'s base is, and I'll even give you some guns for free. Well, you can get the guns for free, but I need you to use them in one more job. You up to it?" "Another one? Fine. But, do I still get to get free weapons when I want them? even after the job is done?" "Yeah, sure." "What do you have for me to do now?" "Simple. I got a ship loaded with weapons and cash heading for some of my friends. The N.O.O.S.E. boys might've heatd of this, as one of our former guys was working with the L.C.P.D. Just protect it at all costs, and I'll even let you have a ship armed with fifty caliber machine guns on all sides and even light cannon guns, sort of like the ones on Navy ships. And I'll even give you six of my best men to help you in finding and killing Carl. You'll arrive by boat and raid his island. Helicopter support will be on stand-by when you need them to soften up the island defenses. I thought you may like that." "Like it? I love it. When is the ship going to your buddies?" "Tomorrow at seven o' clock at night. You'll have plenty of time to rest before we head out. After that, I'll tell you where to meet me and I'll give you all I mentioned before and you can go kill Carl!" "You seem happy about this. You want him dead or something?" "Yes! He destroyed my weapons shipment before. He needs to be ended!" "Alright. the doc comein' now?" "Yep." "Good. I got to go. Talk to you.....whenever you call me." " 'Kay." Tommy hung up. "Five days in the ' Worse Place In America ', Liberty City. At the seventh day, it should all be over." He thought.

Chapter Five  
Carl Johnson's Island Base

"How is is going with our new assistant?" Carl asked with a smile. "Perfect, boss, perfect. The Yakuza have nearly been wiped off of Liberty City. And the Triads have left Liberty City in fear of having the same fate. He'll be delivering the weapons to us in a few hours now. Your plan was great." Sam Grisha smiled back. "Great. Our guys know not to shoot him, right?" "Yeah, they won't hurt him until you give the order." "Good, good. Have an Apache on stand-by, just in case he figures out that ship is for us. We wouldn't want him screwing up our plans." "Okay, of course."

Five miles from Carl Johnson's Island Base, On-board weapons ship

"You know, Toni Cipriani promised to offer an air srike on Carl's base, for free!" Tommy laughed. "Yeah, okay." A man said uninterested. Tommy sighed and walked down to the cargo room of the ship. Crates were stacked on top of eachother, and rifles along with machine guns were propped next to them. He walked to a box and opened it at the sight of paper sticking out. C4 was loaded in it and a letter was on top. He picked the letter up and began to read it.

Carl! It's Sweet. Great job out there so far, bro. I think I may drop by for a visit. In this box is C4 plastic explosive for your use. Enjoy it. I hope to see ya soon.

- Sweet Johnson

"It was a set up all along! I've been working for Carl! Well, well, well! Lets see what he thinks about this!" Tommy thought as he un-loaded C4 and placed it on the walls, ground, and the other crates. He armed them all and walked out of the room, detonator in his pocket. He looked around the area and noticed noone was even aware of him being inside the ship. He walked back in and dialed Toni's number on his cell phone. "Toni! I found the base! I see it up ahead." "You do? Where the hell are you?" "Inside a ship loaded with guns for Carl. I've got C4 placed on the ship so I can blow it before it reaches CJ. I want the air support now! Track this call and send the strike two miles ahead of me and now!" "Okay, I'll contact the military and tell them that I am Corporal Samgee and call it in. They will blow the island to bits!" Tommy hung up and wondered who Samgee was. "Well, he did say he captured a soldier...." Tommy thought. Five minutes later a jet flew over the ship. Tommy ran topside to see the plane napalm the island and then fire missiles over the base. Tommy held the detonator above his head and jumped off the ship. Keeping the detonator dry, he threw another explosive on the side of the ship. He armed it and swam away. The guys on the ship were distracted by the explosions and didn't care that Tommy had bailed off the ship. He pressed the button. Flame exploded all over the ship. Screams faded as the ship slowly sank, still in flames. Tommy dropped the detonator in the water and pulled himself onto the dock on the island. Tommy only had Glock 22 for a weapon. He equiped it and ran towards the mansion. Bodies were all over the island, flame covered most of the buildings. The fuel depot was still intact. Tommy bursted through the mansion door and shot the two men on the stairs. He ran forward, aiming ahead of him. He picked up the AK-47 one of them had. Tommy bursted through another door to see Carl aiming a Desert Eagle at him. "I knew you would be hear. You can't win, I have an Apache coming to kill you, and there is a chopper waiting for me to leave, right now. Carl fired and the bullet hit Tommy in the side. Carl laughed and leaped out of the window. Tommy recovered quickly and jumped out of the window, AK still in hand. Tommy chased Carl, ignoring the Apache firing at him. Tommy, while still sprinting, fired eight round of the AK at Carl. Two bullets hit Carl in the legs. He fell to the ground screaming. Tommy laughed and stopped next to Carl. He kicked away the Desert Eagle. The Apache ceased fire in fear of hitting Carl. Tommy aimed at Carl's head with the AK. "You think its the end? No, my men will kill you. Even when I'm dead!" "Too bad, eh?" Tommy said as he fired. Everything was silent exept for the helicopter perllers whirling. He looked over to see three black helicopters landing on the island. "Put down your weapons and surrender!" Voices call out. "You are under arrest!" " This is N.O.O.S.E., we are ordering you to give it up now!" Multiple men wearing body armor pointed M4 Carbines at Tommy. Tommy dropped the AK and raised his hands. The Apache attemted to fly away, but a N.O.O.S.E. ship blew it out of the sky. "On you knees!" Tommy got on his knees, feeling victory and defeat at the same time. " I've won. " Tommy laughed aloud.

Liberty City

By Ryea Reeves

Special Thanks to-

Michael T. Miles

Misha Sumrall

Rockstar Games

Rockstar Leeds

Rockstar North

Grand Theft Auto Vice City

Grand Theft Auto San Andreas

Grand Theft Auto IV


End file.
